


Just In Case

by dfriendly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (you know it would be hilarious), F/M, Fluff, and maybe alfred should have done it BEFORE the two teenagers played house but, but it is seriously past time right?, cuz bruce is growing up and dating girls, what I wouldn't give to see Alfred giving Bruce the sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfriendly/pseuds/dfriendly
Summary: Bruce is mortified when Selina finds something in his wallet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago but never posted it. So I forget exactly when it might fit into events, but it would have to be set sometime between them living together in S2 and them being gf/bf in S3.

 "Bruce?" In her hand is his wallet, which she has no doubt just lifted. He's gotten better at sensing when Selina is pickpocketing him, so she's become determined to further improve her skills. Apparently he hadn't noticed her most recent pilfering. "What's this?" she asks. 

She doesn't even have to show him the square foil packet for Bruce to know what she's talking about. 

His face goes red, bright red. Bruce thought he would never be more mortified in his life than when Alfred had sat him down last month for the most recent round of _The Talk_. Bruce had been wrong. He's come face-to-face with psychotic killers on multiple occasions and maintained better composure than at this very moment. 

"That isn't mine," he blurts out, like a complete imbecile. 

She's got the condom between two fingers, gesturing with it casually. "Holding it for a friend, huh?" she teases.

"Alfred made me take it." Actually an entire box. It came with a demonstration on a zucchini, and additional instructions from Alfred — like that a wallet isn't the optimal place to store a condom. But Alfred insisted Bruce keep one on his person at all times in case the occasion suddenly calls for it. And then a condom of possibly compromised integrity is better than no condom at all. 

Such occasions though, Alfred had stressed, should be avoided and put off for as long as possible. Bruce should wait until he's ready, until he feels emotionally mature enough, and until he's found the right person. Alfred didn't explicitly voice his opinion on Selina not being the right girl, but his disapproval of her was nevertheless implied. He also carried on quite awhile on the perils of contracting a venereal disease or impregnating someone and how he would rather Bruce be well-informed and safe than to deny that he was "becoming a man" and "feeling the urges of a typical teenager".

Bruce had struggled to say anything for the duration of The Talk, besides _yes_  he understood everything Alfred was saying, and _no_  he didn't have any questions. So he didn't tell Alfred that he and Selina aren't like that. Just because Bruce spends more time with her than anyone else his age — and lived together for awhile — doesn't mean they're going to have sex. They haven't _done_  anything. (Besides that one kiss ages ago, which hardly even counts.) Bruce has no expectations. 

"Alfred _made_  you take it. So you didn't want it." Selina says, with one eyebrow arched. "You have no desire to have sex." 

Bruce has no idea what he's supposed to say. Of course he wants to have sex. With her. He's a teenager and kind of in love; sex is definitely something he wants to do. Not now (okay, yes now, right now, all the time, he wants to have sex) — but sometime in the no-so-terribly-distant future and preferably with Selina. 

So he just gapes at her for a moment until Selina smiles, cat-like. She puts the condom back in his wallet and hands it over. 

Bruce, both distracted and nervous, brushes his fingers over hers without meaning to as he takes it back. The contact is fleeting, but enough to make Bruce's stomach swoop.  

He's fairly certain Selina is a bit pink, too. And suddenly... Bruce is glad Alfred gave him the condoms. 

Just in case.  


End file.
